stay with me
by anakbhcy
Summary: Baekhyun seorang laki-laki mungil yang harus mendapat sial karena mendapat masalah dengan laki-laki bernama chanyeol dan mau tidak mau dia harus bersama dengan chanyeol karena dia harus menjadi tetangga baru chanyeol bagaimana kehidupan baekhyun selanjutnya


Stay With Me

Rate : T

Cast : Chanbaek , and other cast

Genre : romance

~Happy reading~

Hari Minggu yang cerah di kota Seoul harus diwarnai kegaduhan yang disumberkan dari teriakan seorang laki-laki yang terus berulang kali berteriak meberi peringatan kepada setiap pejalan kaki yang dilewati.

"Minggir !" teriak laki-laki itu untuk kesikian kalinya dia terus memacu skuternya sambil terus mengeluarkan suara teriakan untuk para pejalan kaki yang menghalangi laju skuternya.D an beberapa kali juga si laki-laki itu nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki hingga terkadang makian-makian ia dapatkan. "Maaf , maaf" kata-kata itu yang dia ucapkan tak kala ia nyaris menabrak orang-orag disekitar. Ya itulah Byun Baekhyun selalu seperti itu jika tengah dikejar waktu dia tidak peduli jika harus mendapat makian dari para pejalan kaki karena ulahnya, karena memang dia harus segera sampai di tempat les pianonya. Ya salahkan saja dia yang lebih memilih dunia mimpinya bersama bantal-bantal kesayngannya hingga harus berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan. Dia berharap bisa sampai ditempat lesnya tepat waktu sebelum gurunya itu datang. Jika tidak dia bisa mati karena omelan-omelan yang akan diberikan gurunya itu.

"Minggir !" Baekhyun kembali berteriak ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi menyebrang di depannya. Tapi nampaknya laki-laki tinggi itu tidak mendengarnya. Baekhyun yang sedang melajukan skuternya dengan sangat cepat tidak bisa menghindar dan

Brukkkkk! Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya dia merasa bumi harus menelannya sekarang juga. Baekhyun memandang laki-laki tinggi itu ya Baekhyun menabrak laki-laki tinggi yang menyebrang tadi. Masih setia dengan ekspresi menganganya Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dia masih berada pada skuter kesayangannya itu hingga suatu teriakan berhasil membuyarkan ekspresi Baekhyun yang nampak bodoh itu.

"Yakkk kau !" teriak laki-laki tinggi itu dengan suara bash nya itu. Baekhyun segera sadar dia langsung turun dari skuternya dan berlari menghampiri laki-laki tinggi yang tengah tersungkur di jalan itu.

"astagaa apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi paniknya.

"kau itu buta atau apa ha !" laki-laki itu sungguh jengah dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlampau bodoh itu.

"hei aku bertanya baik-baik kenapa kau malah membentakku!" Baekhyun membalas laki-laki tinggi itu dengan suara bentakannya.

"itu karena otakmu yang bodoh. Kau masih bisa bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja sedang kaki ku terus mengeluarkan darah seperti ini ha !" laki-laki itu terus bertahan dengan teriakannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam entah apa yang dia pikirkan dia hanya diam atau mungkin dia masih terkejut karena mendapat bentakan dari sesorang yang bahkan dia tidak tau namanya sama sekali.

"kenapa diam saja bodoh, cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit ahh~~" laki-laki itu kembali berteriak dan diakhir kalimatnya dia seperti menahan rasa sakit, bagamaina tidak darah yang keluar dari kakinya sudah semakin banyak dan ditambah lagi dengan suhu yang dingin.

"harus dengan apa aku membawamu ke rumah sakit ?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan itu membuat si laki-laki tinggi semakin kesal karena pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"kurasa kau benar-benar bodoh , apa kau meninggalkan otakmu di rumah ? kau punya skuter kau antar saja aku dengan itu" laki-laki itu sudah cukup sabar dan berdoa saja dia masih bisa hidup setelah ini.

"Berhenti mengatai aku bodoh" Baekhyun segera memapah laki-laki tinggi itu menuju ke skuternya.

"kau sudah siap? Kau harus berpegangan dengan erat" setelah mengatakan itu tanpa mendegar jawaban dari laki-laki tinggi itu Baekhyun segera melajukan skuternya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Spontan laki-laki tinggi yang memboncengnya itu memukul helm yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku terkejut seharusnya kau memberi aba-aba dulu"

"Maaf, ah iya siapa namamu? Aku harus tau namamu supaya bisa mendaftarkanmu di rumah sakit nanti" Baekhyun bertanya sambil terus melajukan skuternya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu menjawab dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya karena memang dia sudah tidak kuat untuk bicara banyak apalagi darah yang ada di kakinya masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

#Skip

Sesampainya di rumha sakit Baekhyun segera memapah Chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumah sakit, baru sampai didepan pintu utama mereka sudah disambut oleh 2 orang perawat yang segera mengambil alih Chanyeol ke tempat tidur untuk di bawa ke kamar terus mengikuti 2 orang perawat itu melihat luka yang ada di kaki Chanyeol membuatnya panik.

"maaf tuan, tuan tidak boleh masuk mohon tunggu di luar sebentar" ucap salah satu perawat itu, Baekhyun hanya menurut dia menunggu Chanyeol di luar dia terus mondar-mandir

"aishh apa dia akan mati ? ah tidak aku bahkan tidak menabraknya terlalu keras" Baekhyun terus mengoceh tak jelas. Dan terus bergerak dengan gelisah.

Hingga akhirya setelah menunggu cukup lama dokter yang menangani Chanyeol pun keluar.

"adakah keluarga Tuan Chanyeol disini" tanya dokter itu

"saya , ah bukan saya temannya. Bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

Dokter itu memandang Baekhyun sebentar lalu memberi isyarat kepadanya untu masuk.

"Luka yang diamlaminya tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja dia harus menjalani perwatan di rumah sakit ini untuk proses pemulihannya."

Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal kalian berdua,selamat pagi" setelah emngatakan itu dokter itu pu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sepeninggalnya dokter itu Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring.

"kau dengar tadi, dokter bilang lukamu tidak terlalu parah hanya saja kau harus dirawat untuk sementara waktu ini untuk proses pemulihannmu." Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar seperti yang dikatakan dokter tadi.

"ya aku mendengarnya" Chanyeol hanya menjawab sekenanya saja.

Baekhyun kini bisa bernafas lega dan Baekhyun pun hendak berjalan keluar ruangan hingga suara itu menginstrupsinya lagi.

"mau kemana kau ?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hendak keluar.

"aku , tentu saja aku akan keluar. Hari ini aku ada kelas piano dan aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang, aku bahkan tidak yakin aku akan masih hidup nantinya." Terang Baekhyun

"ck bagaimana bisa kau keluar begitu saja setelah membuatku seperti ini" Chanyeol kesal mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol "apa ? aku sudah mengantarmu ke rumah sakit lalu apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?"

"baiklah ini sekian kalinya aku mengataimu bodoh, kau tau jika kau pergi siapa yang akan membayar administrasi rumah sakit ini ?"

Okey ini membuat Baekhyun kesal karena lagi-lagi dia mendapat kata-kata bodoh dari laki-laki ini.

"sudah kukatakan berhenti mengataiku bodoh, itu gampang tentu saja kau yang membayar" Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng


End file.
